Leslie Willis
- Human = - Pack Attire = }} - Black Knights= - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Once a popular shock jock, Leslie Willis became the electricity-manipulating villain Livewire after being hit by a lightning bolt, during an incident involving Superman. Since then, she tried numerous times to destroy Superman, though she always ended up behind bars. At one point, she was broken out of jail by illegal means and put through a program called Project: Dog Soldiers: plan to turn hardened assassins and metahumans into Lycans to heighten their powers. However, she and the others were rescued by Scar and given a second chance as she and the others were recruited into his pack, the Black Knights as the Electrokinetic Wild Card of the group. Characteristics *'Name': Leslie Willis *'Alias': Livewire , Less (nickname), Sparky (Harley's nickname for her) *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Black (light blue in Lycan) *'Eyes': Blue (Light Blue in Lycan) *'Likes': The Black Knights, fighting crime, being on radio, Harley and Daphne , using her powers *'Dislikes': Innocent people getting hurt, Superman and Supergirl (though she dislikes them less now than she did before), Black Mask, *'Family': Unknown Appearance Human/Casual Leslie is a 26-year old girl with black hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She casually wears a gray sports bra, with a black cut vest over it, along with gray pants and a dark blue lightning bolt necklace. She also has dark blue trimmed glasses and black knee-length combat boots. Lycan Pack Attire Background Shocking Beginning Leslie Willis was a popular WLXL shock jock who made a habit of ridiculing Superman. Leslie's outspoken and polarizing style garnered her as many supporters as disputants. People all over Metropolis listened to Leslie, even Superman. Lex Luthor in particular enjoyed her radio show. Leslie was interviewed by Lois Lane and Clark Kent about an upcoming party in Centennial Park to celebrate the anniversary of her show. As part of the celebration, there was going to be a concert. During the party, there was a thunderstorm, and police tried to stop the festivities because they were concerned for the crowd's safety. Leslie disregarded the police's warnings, and went so far as to incite the crowd against the police. The chaos continued until Superman arrived, but he couldn't convince her to stop the party. In fact, she took Superman's appearance as an opportunity to ridicule him in public. While basking in the crowd's reverence, Leslie was shoved aside by Superman to protect her from a bolt of lightning that hit him instead. Leslie made a run for it, but the electricity bounced off Superman and struck her, changing her skin and hair color instantaneously. She was taken to Metropolis Hospital, where she recovered and quickly learned that she now had the power to generate and manipulate electricity. The former radio personality renamed herself "Livewire" and wreaked havoc in Metropolis. She blamed Superman for what happened and vowed to kill him. She used her new abilities to hijack Metropolis and manipulated every medium, including telephones, televisions and billboards. She announced that she would take control of Metropolis's utilities, declaring that if the public wanted to use them they would have to pay her on a regular basis. However, her power was limited and she needed to recharge her powers regularly, which left her vulnerable. Because of this weakness, Superman was able to track Livewire to a local hydroelectric plant and, in the ensuing battle, she was defeated when exposed to water. After this, she was held under heavy restraint and left in a near catatonic state at Stryker's Island. Her medical care while at Stryker's was financed by Lex Luthor. Triple Teaming Sometime later, when she was being transported through Gotham City, Livewire escaped again and escaped into the city's underworld. There, she met Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. The three formed an alliance to commit a series of crimes. With Superman unavailable, Supergirl headed to Gotham, where she met Batgirl who informed her about Livewire. Batgirl and Supergirl teamed up to fight Livewire, Ivy, and Harley at Gotham Park. During this melee, Livewire almost electrocuted Batgirl, but Supergirl saved her and Livewire was defeated. She was later returned to the Metropolis prison system. Project: Dog Soldiers Livewire slowly woke up, finding herself belted down on an examination table. But found she wasn’t alone, as Volcana, Blue Moon, Black Spider, Queen, Shifter, Juice, and a few others all on a similar table. Then at that moment, the lights come on to reveal they were in a government facility, and that they were hooked up to IVs containing a strange blue liquid being pumped into them. At the moment, a scientist by the name of Emill Dorian walks up, explaining to them that they had each been chosen to become part of a new Cadmus Project entitled: Dog Soldiers. In it, he explains that being pumped into their blood stream is a pure strain of Lycan virus, or more commonly known as Werewolfism. Once it has time to fully bond with their DNA, he’ll administer a special compound that would induce the Lycanthrope change much faster than having to wait for a Full Moon. The idea of this would be that them all as Lycans would strengthen their abilities to be a match against the Justice League. Volcana shot out, saying they were nuts, with Livewire agreeing. Milo taunted that they’d wait until the full moon in two nights if they were crazy. The Break Out and Change However, Cadmus wouldn’t get the chance to have their soldiers, as Derek and Howard had intercepted their plans vial data link. They immediately disagreed on the idea of experimenting on Lycans as well as the DNA they collected. So with some help from Mercy, they managed to break in with Sherlock’s help and Ian’s strength. They managed to bust in to steal the half-conscious subjects and stole one of their experimental Javelin replicas Cadmus managed to commandeer. They managed to smuggle them offsite and disappear into the night. They managed to locate in a remote area within the Washington forest state, and huddled the others as the Full Moon arose. Immediately, they all started changing, with each had their different reactions. Livewire was the second to spaz out, panicking, as her powers sparked out of control. Though her spiked mane fur kept standing on end due to her electrical powers. She started freaking out, nearly shocking up the entire place, until Ian went Gamma and bear hugged her, allowing all the electricity to surge at him. It may have been the drainage of power, or the comfort of the bear hug, but Leslie then finally passed out in his arms. Old look, New Life Leslie woke up soon after the next morning, and realizies that she wasn't a beast anymore... and that she felt different. Stronger. She then walked to a mirror, and was shocked. Not because she was naked, but to discover she looked the way she did before becoming Livewire. She was greatly confused at first. Then, once she and the others were dressed, they all were gathered in the living room to meet with Derek. He then explained to all of them, including Leslie of what had happened, and that they were now all werewolves. Before accepting, she asked Derek if he truly trusted her. She was a villain in the beginning, after all, and she could return to her villainous methods. Derek stated that he had his doubts in the beginning about all of them, but, he was willing to give them all a second chance. He also stated to Leslie she could show up on Superman. Leslie smiles, and accepts Derek's offer joining the pack. Since than, she had started rebuilding her life, taking a job at a local radio station. She also started helping the Black Knights in fighting crime. Though she still had her attitude. Personality Leslie has an attitude and a sharp tongue to back it up. This is shown by the fact that she had to work hard at her shock jock position. Though she shows bitterness when others get fame too easily too quick, much like how Superman's popularity when he showed up in Metropolis. She's also not that big of an authority figure, as she doesn't like to be pushed around by cops. She's mostly outspoken and has a polarizing in her mannerisms. However, after her change, she reforms deciding to put in perspective that it was her own fault that she ended up the blue-haired electrokinetic fem fatale. Though she is now cocky, abrasive, but funny. She had a great sense of humor. Skills/Abilities Powers Female Zeta Werewolf *'Electrokinesis': Leslie’s primary ability. She is able to channel electricity in and out of his body, making use as both a weapon, and as her way of recovering from injuries. Electrokinesis's by-product ability is Electromagnetism as Leslie often uses that power as well. **'Lightning Bolt': Leslie is able to fire a bolt of lightning from out of her hand. **'Overload Burst': Leslie is able to concentrate a massive amount of energy into a single bolt, creating a conductive surface of static that chains off to multiple enemies once the bolt is fired. The primary target will be routed with the first bolt, while the surrounding targets will get picked off by the static created after the bolt is fired. **'Precision': She is able to accurately aim a lightning bolt as her surroundings slow down, enabling her to focus more on aiming. Once she has selected a target, Leslie is able to fire a more powerful bolt of lightning. **'Pulse Heal': Livewire channels her electricity through an injured civilian or ally, using it to heal their wounds in a manner similar to how it heals her when she absorbs energy. **'Bio Leech': Leslie can absorb all the neuro-electricity of her enemies, knocking them unconscious and healing herself. **'Electric Drain': Leslie can absorb electricity from any object that has electricity flowing through it. *'Electromagnetism': Leslie’s secondary ability, a sub-power of Electrokinesis. She uses electricity to generate magnetic and anti-magnetic effects onto several of her actions. Leslie gains this ability as a by-product of her core ability of electrokinesis. *'Electromagnetic Shockwave': Leslie is able to launch a powerful shockwave onto a target. The shockwave is able to deflect several objects like cars and grenades in a different direction, which Leslie can use for defensive measures, as well as offensive measures. **'Shock Grenades': Leslie is able to trap a collected amount of electrical energy through the use of a magnetic field. She then uses this as an attack, throwing it unto a nearby individual. After a set amount of time, the magnetic field collapses, allowing the collected energy to explode, similar to a modern-day grenade. **'Megawatt Hammer': Leslie is able to trap a massive amount of electrical energy with the use of his electromagnetism, similar to his grenade. She is then able to fire a powerful orb of energy onto a target, instantly exploding upon contact. **'Gigawatt Blades': Leslie is able to contain a certain amount of electrical energy wrapped around her arms through the use of an electromagnetic field, forming a sort of "electrical blade". She is then able to perform melee combat with them, though the blades collapse after prolonged use. **'Induction Grind': Leslie is able to grind along metal wirings and train railings with the use of electromagnetism, able to travel faster and smoother through its use. Leslie is only able to perform this action when the substance is a metal, or if electricity is present in the material. **'Static Thrusters': Using static electricity and electromagnetic energy, Leslie is able to glide in the air for a prolonged time, which allows her to slowly descend to the ground when free-falling. **'Polarity Wall': Producing an electromagnetic field through the palm of her hand, Leslie is able to defend herself from harm with the use of this shield-like power. Leslie is able to alternate the shield between both of his hands, so she is able to defend himself from all sides. If enough strain is put on the shield however, or if she loses focus, the shield will break. **'Kinetic Pulse': Leslie is able to surge electromagnetic force, allowing her to levitate objects. Leslie may than throw the object at a selected target. **'Arc Restraint': Using both electromagnetism and electrokinesis, Leslie is able to restrain an individual, rendering him/her immobile. **'Radar Pulse': Uses an electromagnetic pulse to locate things like enemies and electrical sources. *'Current Travel': Initially, Leslie can also become an electrical current, being able to travel through wires and enter machines, forcing them to perform actions according to her will. Being an electrical being, she is also vulnerable to water. Skills *'Radio technician': Relationships Leslie's Relationships Gallery Leslie Willis (Livewire) suitin' up.JPG|Leslie Willis (Livewire) suitin up Voice Actor Lori Petty Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Former Villains Category:Alternate Universes Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Black Knights